Stormy Skies Ahead
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Trapped by scientists as a guinea pig for their experiments and drugs, Demyx seeks solace in the rain outside. Somewhere forbidden, and somewhere he wanted to return to. But if and when he escapes, where would he turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Hope**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

The incessant pitter-patter of the softly falling raindrops on his bedroom window caused the young man to look up from his desk and stare outside.

Nothing but stormy grey skies and drizzles of rain as sheet after sheet of water fell from the sky existed in the outside world as far as the eye could see. The storm couldn't seem to make up its mind as it went from soft showers to a hard downpour, to moderate showers, then back to light sprinkles, and went through abrupt, random changes in intensity from time to time.

Tiny rivulets and streams snaked down the glass in hesitant, then confident, fluid motions. The slight overhang above his window lessened the onslaught of water to the glass pane, but did not lessen the fascination of the youth with the water.

_I wish... _

He stared at the window from his seat at the cherry-wood desk for several minutes, before he forced his attention back to the work at hand. It was another packet of strange formulas and complicated problems, designed to test his knowledge and see what the results of the new drugs were.

_I wish I could..._

He sighed and picked up his black ballpoint pen and began scribbling down in aqueous, flowing script answers that sprang unbidden to his almost somnolent and definitely narcotized mind. The new chemicals were influencing his mind to calculate extremely difficult problems with ease, almost like a human calculator, and he was their guinea pig. But even though he forced himself to focus on the problems, he couldn't help but glance again outside the bulletproof window. The soft rushing of the rain reached his sensitive ears as the torrents of rain shallowed and became a light sprinkle once again.

_I wish I could be... free..._

Cloudy skies began clearing up, and the caged young man could see a small patch of bright blue.

"The gate to Heaven..." he murmured out loud, forgetting for the moment the small microphone clipped onto his loose green shirt.

_Just like the rain..._

He returned to the papers, promising himself the privilege of watching the mysterious outer world once he was done.

The sound of the rain continued to keep him company in the large, empty, white room. It was so soothing, so gentle... it was almost like having a friend.

"_**Demyx?**_" A scratchy voice, neither male nor female, called out over the loudspeaker after an hour had passed: the young man had abandoned his papers and was staring out of the window with the awe of a child seeing snow for the first time. His green eyes flickered towards the grey speaker box.

"_**Are you done?**_" The rain seemed to quiet down for a moment, as if listening in. The young man nodded his gaunt face at the intrusive voice.

"Yes. I'm done." The guinea pig answered in a monotone voice, and pushed the packet and pen towards the large door, not even bothering to attempt to try and escape from the prison. The almost silent voice of his former self, frozen at age nine, whimpered in his mind and begged him to try just once more, because maybe, just maybe, it would be safe to touch this time.

"_No..._" He murmured his refusal impassively, determinedly choking away the anger and resentment bottled up in his mind. He turned back to the window and stared outside once more.

Though it was still raining, a slight rainbow appeared in the small patch of blue sky.

A sign of hope.

A sign of a promise.

_Maybe one day... _

_We'll finally be free..._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts<strong>. **The plot for this story, though, is mine! :) **

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stormy Night**

Demyx curled up on the comfortable, white feather mattress that was his bed and wrapped himself up in a cocoon with the soft, colorless blankets, tired and drained from the experiments that day. He hated it; hated being used and touched and poked at with needles, being submerged in the strange liquid and injected with the serums.

But while he hated it, the nine-year-old trapped in his mind was frightened of it, and perhaps even sometimes, frightened of himself. Demyx didn't blame him, but there was nothing either of them could do, and he knew it was useless to berate himself over the past, because the past could not and would not be changed, no matter how many formulas he wrote nor how many times he endured the scientists' procedures.

The rain was gone, though the thunderstorm outside kept the guinea pig company. Snaps, crackles, and long rolls of thunder and lightning both soothed his tormented mind and accentuated the turmoil within.

_Please... _whimpered the child in his mind to him, _let us go home... I want to go back home..._

**This IS our home**, the drug answered, interrupting Demyx before he could reply. **A beautiful, safe home. You'll never go hungry again**.

_We'd rather be hungry than be_ _here_, the child retorted, curling up into a tight ball._ It's not a nice place here. Everything's chemicals and white. There's no one to talk to. We're so lonely... _

**What about me? I talk to you**.

_No. not you. I hate you. Go away! _The lash of the child's words was a pain Demyx never hoped to hear directed at himself, even if he did deserve it. He continued to sit and watch quietly, as a passive observer, knowing to keep back the fury and frustration if he wished for less pain. 

**Go away? **The drug let out a harsh bark of mirthless laughter. **You can't make me go away. I am a part of you. ** The child covered its ears and screamed into its knees.

_No! No no no no no! No! Go away! Leave us alone! We don't need you! We want... we want... we want we want we want we want... _Gradually the screams and cries faded into nothing but frightened whispers. _Go away, go away, go away... we want we want we want we want... home. _

The drug flickered in the child's mind.

**This is home... **it whispered weakly, feebly attempting to regain its power over the child's mind. **Home is where you are loved, Demyx, and the scientists love you very much. **

_Do they? Do they? _Whimpers now, nothing more than faint mumblings, crept from the child's mouth.

**Yes... **Now the drug was but a nuisance, a faint pestering vague in the back of Demyx's mind. The nineteen-year-old shifted in his sleep, turning on his side, and curled up tighter.

_No, they don't. _The nineteen-year-old's voice was loud and clear inside his mind. _They don't love us. We're just vessels. They love the _drugs; _they love what the drugs do to us. _

_The drugs hurt_, whimpered the child. _Needles and cold and dizzy clear stuff. I hate it. _

_So do I, _agreed Demyx. The child in his mind paused for a moment, hesitant, before leaning closer to his ear so that the faint thrumming of the drug couldn't hear, and whispered:

_We could... run away. _

A final roll of thunder followed the dangerous suggestion as the storm faded away, in both the outside world and Demyx's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short update. My bad.  
>But then again, I've planned for these chapters to be short; they'll eventually grow longer and longer as Demyx meets Zexion ((and I know we're <em>all <em>waiting for that, no?)) and stuff happens. No spoilers here!**


End file.
